Fly Away - Shadilver
by RC12
Summary: A short one shot of leaving a loved one behind. Contains Shadilver Mpreg


_tick..tick..tick..tick..._

The ticking of the clock that hung on our wall counted the seconds that passed by.

 _tick..tick..tick..tick..._

I could hear his sorrowful sobs across the hallway. I felt the urge, the need to embrace him and comfort him, but I know that he wanted to be alone for now. _Please understand.. Silver..._

I sighed as I continued to pack my belongings. In three weeks, I will have to leave. I don't want to, but I must; otherwise I'd be fired from G.U.N and my beloved might be put in danger if I refused their orders. I was almost done when I heard the door creak open and saw my snow angel enter our room. Although he never averted his gaze from the floor, I could still see how red his eyes have become from crying. Oh, how I wanted to touch him! To ease his breaking heart! Still, he sat down on the opposite side of the bed, sighing. A long silence followed after 'till he spoke.

"So, you will really leave?" It was barely more than a whisper, but I heard the desolation in his voice. I couldn't contain myself any longer; I just had to! I held Silver in a tight embrace, relishing his scent. I nuzzled myself against his fluffy mane, then kissed the side of his beautiful pale face.

"I'm sorry love" I kissed him again and buried my face in the crook of his pale neck. "You know I can't refuse orders, or else..." he held my hand in his, his back was still turned against me.

"I know..." came his short reply. I really didn't want to leave him alone.  
Did I mention that we have been engaged for a month and that he is carrying my child for 2 weeks now?

 _tick..tick..tick...tick..._

The clock was still counting down as if it was mocking us, reminding us that we are slowly losing precious the seconds we could only still have in each other's arms. I slowly settled my hand on his stomach. I could feel a small bump forming, and I couldn't help but smile.

"Have you eaten? you know the child needs food"  
"I couldn't really eat knowing you'd leave me alone"  
"But you must, it will be bad for the kid if you refused to eat"  
"*sigh* alright, I'll eat, only if you eat dinner with me"  
I kissed his face again "It'll be my honor to have dinner with someone as precious as you"

* * *

We ate dinner in silence, but I could tell there was so much Silver wanted to say to me. We lay down on our bed, contemplating the events of the day.

"How long?" he asked me quietly, looking directly at my ruby eyes.

"Hmm?"

"How long do you have to be gone? How long will the mission take?" He averted his golden gaze to the clock on our wall, sighing. I hate seeing him like this.

"I... I don't really know. They said it was classified information and the only details they gave us was we need to leave in three weeks. I don't even know where we are going" I held him tighter "but I promise you, once it's done I'll head straight home"

I leaned in and kissed him on his lips, savoring his taste. "I'll return for the both of you" I slid my red-striped arm down to Silver's stomach and rested it there. _I love the both of them so much..._

Then Silver held my face in his hands and gazed lovingly at me. "Please come home safe" he said before connecting his lips with mine.

I love his kisses, I always melt when I feel his soft, slightly chaffed, lips on mine. I gently leaned in closer, slowly moving on top of my ivory lover. Silver slid his arms around my neck as I gently nibbled on his bottom lip, asking for entrance. I didn't need to wait too long for he gave me instant access to his wet cavern. Ahhh.. his taste is simply divine; he always tasted like mint. I felt around his mouth, searching for his sweet spot- I just found it when I felt my little angel moan with delight. I could feel him gently sucking my tongue and I shuddered at the pleasurable feeling. oooohhh... If only we could do this forever, I would. I traced along his teeth, feeling each one of them graze past my invading tongue, then he fought back with his own. Hehe, I love it when we hold a little dominating contest, even if I would still come out on top.

We separated when the need for air became too great. I heard him gasp as he caught his breath, then his golden pairs stared into my ruby ones.

"When you return, I'll make you your favorite pie" he smiled when I chuckled at his offer.

"extra crust?" I had to ask. He cuddled closer to me, eyes closing before answering.

"extra crust"

* * *

I sighed as I was arriving closer and closer to the airport. I can't believe three weeks flew by that fast! I have been dreading this day; the day I leave my loved ones behind for some shitty-ass mission no one gives a fuck about. I gazed to my sweet ivory angel, who was looking sadly at the ring on his finger and caressing it, and held his hand in mine.

He averted his gaze from the ring to my eyes, and I saw just how much emotion he was holding back; he needed to be strong, he was probably thinking to himself. He didn't want to make my departure anymore difficult by crying and begging me not to leave.

 _That's what I love about my beloved Silver so much; even if it hurts him, he will do what is best for everyone else..._

At last, we arrived at the airport. I saw many people hurrying to their flight. Many where saying goodbye to their loved ones before they left, and the ones they were leaving behind were either crying from sadness, or happy for the opportunity given to them. My grip on the handle of my suitcase tightened; I wasn't ready for this. Was this really worth it? We had to postpone the wedding so I could leave for the mission. My thoughts were interrupted when I felt a pair of loving, ivory arms slid itself around my torso. I turned my head and saw my beloved embracing me from behind. I was beginning to have second thoughts about leaving. Screw the mission! I can't leave them behind! Not when they need me the most!

Silver looked at me. His eyes were beaded with tears, but his face held a loving smile that calmed me down.

"One more kiss, one more touch, that's all I need from you while you leave for your mission." he said so quietly, so peacefully. His words stuck my heart as I returned his embrace, holding onto him for dear life.

"I will return. I promise you, I will come back home, back to your arms. It's where I belong" I gave him along, passionate kiss. I savored every kiss, every touch from him while I still have my treasure with me. I knelt on one knee and hug and kissed the tiny hedgehog that was in him.

"Calling for flight 454, departure will proceed in 10 minutes. calling for flight 454, departure will proceed in 10 minutes" we both heard from the speakers. I looked at him, still a little worried, but his smile was enough to assure me that he will be safe- that they will be safe.

"I love you Shadow" were his last words before we went our separate ways

* * *

 _3 years.._

3 years since I have been separated from my family, and it sure i great to be finally coming home to them.  
I have been dreaming of this moment. Finally, I can be with them!

I carried my suitcase as I rode in a bus. Sitting down, my thoughts ventured to the loving people waiting for my arrival. My child would probably be three years old by now. I wonder if they're a girl or a boy. It doesn't matter, I'll be with them anytime. I feel so excited just thinking about them I can't wait to be with them!

You may be thinking, why not just chaos control myself to my house so I could be with them already? Well, I want to experience coming home to my lovely family riding the bus, then as I step near the door, I would hear their voices then they would open the door for me and hold me tightly in their arms like in those movies.

Yeah, I'm cheesy like that

I watched as the scenery was rushing past the window from the bus. So close.. so close..

"Next stop!" I heard the conductor yell. This was my stop. My heart was pounding against my chest. I was becoming extremely excited now, and I could feel waves of happiness washing all over me as I thought of them again. Grabbing my case, I went down the bus and looked down the familiar road that lead down my home. There were some changes; the once empty lot that was 5 blocks from my house now had an apartment on it. Some of the houses were painted differently too, but let's not dwell on such trifle matters. What's important now was I get to the family that is waiting for me.

There it was; the familiar building that I used to live in. I ventured closer when a mouth-watering scent reached my nose. Pecan pie, I thought. I would never mistake that scent for any other pie. So, my sweet angel did keep his promise. As I neared the door, I heard an unfamiliar voice.

"Daddy? when will daddy be home?" a little girl. We have a little girl

"I don't know sweetheart, but he promised he will return, so don't worry about it okay?" The voice that I haven't heard for years replied. Silver...

I smiled when I heard them. They were so close now! I slowly opened the door as I made my way inside "Silver? I'm home"


End file.
